Breaking Boundaries
by xShiroKitsune
Summary: When Shizuo, Izaya, and the others are locked into a house together beyond their will, what will happen? Chaos will happen..and maybe hate turns into passion..
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune: Well here is chapter one of my Shizaya fanfics...Let's see where it goes from here...**

**Shizuo: You really went through with this...?**

**Izaya: Of course she did! I sorta convinced her anyway...**

**Shizuo: You convinced her... to write about us...?**

**Izaya: Yup!**

**Shizuo: At least she doesn't own us...**

**Izaya: If she did imagine the things I'd make her make us do3**

**Kitsune: Oi...Izaya... **

**Breaking boundaries**

Chapter 1

Mikado took the front of the room, and took a look at everyone who sat and stood before him. He cleared this throat and smiled uneasily, not really sure how this was going to go over. Pulling back on his shirt collar once, he opened his mouth to speak.

"S-so, as you all know, you were all called here for a specific reason. Y-you see, there should be at least some type of stable ground between us all, and I know a couple of us want that. S-so there has been organized for us all, with the help of Simon, we will all be locked under key in this house, " Mikado paused and looked at everyone, seeing how they took it.

Some people shrugged like they had nothing better to do, some with questions on their mind, wondering how it would work. Mikado looked at Shizuo and Izaya, and they were giving eachother death glares. Oh goodness, what did I do, thought Mikado, gulping a sip of water before speaking again.

"If you try to escape, you won't get very far, Simon and a couple of his friends barricade the house, and besides, can't we at least just...try? Oh! Also, there are not enough rooms for everyone to get their own. You will all be assigned a room with a partner." This is what Mikado dreaded annoucing most..."Walker, Erica, You both will be sharing a room," Mikado watched them smile and high five, he knew they would be good together, then he was about to read the next name when Kida interupted.

"Hey who do I get, huh? Erica is already taken, but who, Celty? Huh huh? Maybe Anri? Namie? What lucky lady gets to spend her room time with Masoumi? Ehhh?"

Mikado shook his head and smiled, "You, Masomi Kida, are rooming with me." At those words Kida slumped down in his chair and groaned, started whining about things but Mikado was too busy to listen to what he was groaning this time.

"Other people who will be rooming are Celty and Shinra, Anri and Namie, and last but not least... I..Izaya and Shizuo..." and at that point the room erupted, a couple chairs went flying and Mikado ducked under his desk. What did he get himself into...

_Meanwhile while the room is being destroyed..._

Mairu hopped in through the window into a small room, one double bed, a desk, a telivision set. Kururi followed her in and took her sisters side.

"Wow, quite the place, huh sis? Looks like this will be our room! We won't let anyone know were here yet, okay? We'll make a grand enterance! Then we can see the look on Izaya's face when he realizes were here with him! We also get to spend time with Shizuo! If only Kasuka were here too.. then this would be paradise!" Mairu said, while checking out the room.

"This does seem like a pretty nice place... and it just might be a little fun. I think we will enjoy ourselves very much, sister. You're so smart. Thinking to come here. What if they find us before we make our grand enterance though?"

Mairu didn't think about that, and she took a seat on the bed, pondering over things while her sister layed down next to her. They were going to create some mass trouble in this house...

_After the room calmed, people were dismissed to their rooms, told to wind down for the night and check out their surroundings...First off, Celty and Shinra's room.._

Shinra unlocked their door and walked in, Celty a few steps behind him. He couldn't tell how she felt about having a room with him. They shared a place before, but now they shared a room, and by the looks of it, also a bed. He kept his eyes on her, but couldnt see her expression, even though she has her head back, she still wears that helmet sometimes. He waited for her to take it off and she crawled onto the bed, not looking at Shinra.

"So Celty! What do you think about the room? I mean, it looks decent doesn't it? Look, we even have a bed, don't worry, I don't take up too much room!" After he finished saying that a pillow was hurled at him. He got hit square in the face with it and then looked at Celty, who was pointing at the floor.

"You sleep there. This bed is mine." and with that she curled up under her sheets and was heading off to sleep. Shinra adjusted his glasses and took a seat on the floor. "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere..." he said in his head while he let out a verbal sigh.

_While Celty and Shinra were in there room, Anri and Namie found theirs, they both took kindly to eachother and didn't mind sharing a room. In the room next to theirs, you could hear autible whineing, sounding a lot like Kida..._

"You just HAAAAD to pair me up with you, didn't you? I wanted to be roomed with a girl! You know that! I could have been snuggling up close to Namie, but nooo instead I'll be snuggling close up to you! Are you TRYING to make slash between guys here? The only NORMAL gender couple you paired in a room is Celty and Shinra. Did you set up cameras or something, trying to tape gay couples getting it on? Are you a closet pervert, Mikado? If you are, at least let me see the ones that Anri and Namie will make." Masomi was ranting on and on.

Mikado just let out a sigh and explained to Kida how he just paired people up, and didn't really think about it. Thats how Izaya and Shizuo got paired up. Besides, pairing them up just might..maybe.. have a benefit.. I mean, the whole purpose of this was to make people get along. Them sharing a room just might bond them in some sort of way.

_Speaking of Izaya and Shizuo... While Mikado and Masomi were talking about room pairings, Shizuo angrily came into his room, slamming the door in Izaya's face before he could enter._

"Pairing me with a Flea, how could they? Out of all the people in the world, they pair me with this dumbass, why in hell would, " His words cut short when he looked around the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Izaya skipped into the room and bounced onto the only bed in the room, picking up one of the many stuffed animals on the bed.

"Awww! Isn't this just so cute. We must have gotten the girls room. I wanted a room with a view, and Simon said I could have it, but there was a downside to it. Oh well, these are just so fluffy, do you want to hold it, Shizuo?" He threw the animal at Shizuo and he caught it angrily, ripping its head off and throwing the remains at Izaya.

"We have this room because you wanted a room with a veiw? You IDIOT! Its a females room! Not only do I have to share it with you but I have to deal with all its feminine glory!" He started throwing stuffed animals at Izaya, who threw them back laughing. Shizuo could take it no more and leaped onto Izaya, pinning him down.

"Nah-ah-ah Shizu-chan, you can't kill me. Its against the rules~" and with that Shizuo let go furiously and pushed Izaya off the bed.

"This is mine, as you see there are no other bed in the room, and Im not sharing with the likes of you. I don't let parasites into my bed." Izaya shook his head and sat next to Shizuo.

"You have to share. Or I'll say you tried to kill me already and get you in trouble. I dont mind dropping something heavy on myself just to get you in trouble Shizu-chan. Don't worry, I don't kick in my sleep THAT much" and Izaya grinned bigly.

Shizuo got up and looked for something to set their boundries, after about 10 minutes of looking he found some caution tape, and set it down the middle of the bed.

"This side is mine, this is yours, Izaya, cross this boundry and I dont give a shit how much trouble I get in, I'll fucking end you." with that, Shizuo got ready for bed, Izaya doing the same, and layed down for some sleep, Izaya on his side, Shizuo on his own. "This is going to be some night..." Thought Shizuo as he rested his eyes shut, and started to fall asleep, while Izaya looked at him, an evil grin spread across his face...

**(Thanks to my friend, and my apperant awesome lemon skills [kidding] this will now start to get a little [lot] more scandelous... Oi.. Taffy-chan.. why must you always get me roped into these situations...*big inhale* well here I go!)**

When Izaya was sure that Shizuo was fast asleep he leaned over the caution tape and poked him once, just to check for sure. Shizuo just moved a little but it was definant he was asleep. Izaya smiled slyly and put his mouth next to Shizuo's ear.

"Whats going on, Shizu-chan? Are you dreaming? Yes.. You're dreaming. You know what you're dreaming about? A giant squid! Yes, and its stronger than you, it just picked you up!"

Shizuo shifted in his sleep and his face went into an expression full of discomfort. "Mmmn..get..let..me go you stupid ..squid.." he quietly said in his sleep. Izaya let out a soft giggle and went back to whispering more things in his ear. He now knew he could disrupt his dreams. He was going to use that to his advantage.

"Okay, Shizu-chan, the squid left, no more squid.." Izaya said.

"Not..Shizu chan..Damn..Izaya.. Is..he here?"

"No no! Izaya isn't here. The only one here is a lady. Shes fighing you, and she's winning!" Now Shizuo turned all the way around and was facing Izaya, his face was mixed between anger and embarassment.

"She's too pretty to hit back... I...Surrender...Cant hurt...a girl..."

"Oh, do you, Shizu-chan? Its okay, she decided to start fucking you instead of fighting you!" and Izaya laughed quietly, covering his mouth. Now he saw Shizuo lightly blushing and he knew Shizuo was giving into the woman in his sleep. Shizuo turned back facing away from Izaya and stared sighing and letting out faint moans.

"Perfect..." Izaya said and smiled evily. Then Izaya had inside thoughts. "This is perfect, a perfect way to embarass him. I'll wake him up and he'll have an erection. He'll want to jack off thinking I'm asleep.. I'll catch him in the act too.. Hehehe..." It was time to move into action. He shook Shizuo and fastly turned over and faked sleeping.

"H..huh?" Shizuo rubbed his eyes and then realized what was going on. He'd been dreaming. Ah no, he thought. He felt his manhood pressing up against his pants. This was uncomfortable to have, and he didn't know what to do. After a while of debating, he decided to take care of it. He looked at Izaya, who looked fast asleep, and said as long as he did it quickly he could get it done and go back to sleep.

Shizuo unbuttoned his pants and put his hand in, taking himself in his hands and slowly starting to stroke himself. Shizuo had been so turned on, and didn't realize it till he'd found himself letting out soft moans. He had no clue Izaya was not asleep and was hearing it all.

Izaya frowned in his fake sleep, and blushed a little. Hearing Shizuo making those noises was different. He never heard something like that before, and it was making Izaya feel funny. He didn't turn around and "wake up" yet though. He'd wait until Shizuo was about to finish off.

Shizuo stroked himself from the base of his cock to the tip, letting himself get faster after ever few minutes. It felt so good to him, he hadn't done this in a while and it was sensitive. It would feel even greater when he came. He knew it was coming soon too, and his moans got a little louder and her stroked even faster, getting really into it, until he felt the person next to him shift. He paused. Froze. He heard Izaya "yawn" and turn over to face him.

"Is that you being awake, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said, imitating a sleepy voice.

Shizuo cleared his throat and acted as if he'd been doing nothing.

"What do you want, Flea, I'm trying to fall asleep!"

"Oh? You are? So you are awake and those noises were from you. What are you doing? Touching yourself is what it sounds like~" Izaya said in a tone that made Shizuo feel annoyed.

"Touch myself? In a bed with you? Disgusting!"

"Oh? Really? Let me check then!"

"N-no! IZAYA! Get back on your side of the bed! IZAY-"

Izaya reached his hand around and put his hand on Shizuo's penis. Shizuo froze for a second before elbowing Izaya in the side and moving as far to the end of the bed as he could away from Izaya. Izaya grinned and looked at Shizuo, then said, "You're turned on. Hehehe... Look at you, Shizuo, turned on in a bed with Izaya. Your enemy. How would people like to find this out. Kanra would love to just spread the word..."

"You wouldn't..." Shizuo glared at Izaya, and Izaya just continued to smile.

"I very much so would too. Well, on one condition."

Shizuo growled at Izaya and spit out the words "what condition" in an angry tone.

"Your pathetic moaning seemed to have turned me on. If you satisfy me, then there will be nothing to worry about at all. If you don't satisfy me, then Kanra will spread the word of your homosexual fantasies for me."

"Are you GAY? I'm not touching you! That's disgusting!"

"Everyone is just a little gay, not like I am a homosexual Shizu-chan~ I'm just horny. Besides, part of satisfying me has a benefit for you. I'd also let you have your release as well."

"THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE YOU DOLT!"

"Ah, ah, ahhh Shizu-chan, watch how loud you get. Or you'll wake everyone up and you wont have time to even save yourself. Besides, how's it worse? I know you want it," and Izaya moved back close to Shizuo, and before Shizuo could push him away, Izaya had his hand in Shizuo's pants, stroking him slowly. As much as Shizuo didn't like being touched my Izaya, it felt so.. so good to him. He swallowed his moans and tried not to give Izaya the satisfaction that it did feel good to be touched.

"You damned fag! Stop it, " Shizuo managed to get out and push Izaya away. "If you're that horny can't you go to one of the girls around here or yourself?"

"None of the girls around here would enjoy being woken up just for a sex session, besides, you're right here beside me."

"I bet you've never even done a girl before..." replied Shizuo.

Izaya knew he was a virgin, but lied to Shizuo. Telling he'd been with 2 other girls before. Shizuo wasn't set on fully believeing this story, but let Izaya have his way with it. Shizuo huffed and thought about the situation he was in. While in mid-thought Izaya made his hand back to Shizuo's cock and resumed stroking him once more. Shizuo couldn't even think now, his mind was a blur, he despised the fact Izaya was touching him, but finnally he gave into temptation and let Izaya touch him till he came.

"Wow, Shizu-chan, thats a lot of cum," Izaya grinned and wiped it on the bedsheets. "Now I suggest you give me my turn, unless you want Kanra to tell everyone whats happened so far." This angered Shizuo, and he was stuck on what to do. "This idiot wants to be touched? Fine. Ill let him be touched" thought Shizuo, and he unbuttoned Izaya's pants. Without a word he put his hand on Izaya's dick and slowly started stroking him. Shizuo was slightly blushing, but since it was dark, he knew Izaya couldn't tell. He watched Izaya's face contort into pleasure, like he'd never been touched before, and this made Shizuo blush even deeper. Soon enough he'd made Izaya cum into his hand, and not a second after he did Shizuo took his hand back and wiped Izaya's cum all over Izaya's own face.

Shizuo turned over and closed his eyes. "There, I gave you pleasure, now go to sleep." Not before long Izaya was speaking again.

"Nope, thought you were done so easily, huh, Shizu-chan? Well thats not it. We're going to go all the way. I'm still not satisfied. You know, to fully satisfy me, you should at LEAST act like you want this. Hm? I know some part of you does," he poked Shizuo's erection that was still there, "now you have to just act like you want it so bad... Here, I'll start."

Izaya pushed the blankets away and took out his knife. Shizuos eyes widened "was he going to threat to kill me?" he thought. Before he knew it, Shizuo's shirt was in shreds and his pants were being drawn off of him. With no time to realize anything, in a matter of seconds he felt something warm wrapped around his penis. It took him a few moments to realize it was Izaya's mouth, and Izaya was slowly taking him in and out. Shizuo let out soft moans and couldn't help it. It felt really nice and hey, the faster he gave in, he thought, the faster he gets out of this mess.

He felt Izaya speeding up, and Izaya would occasionally tease at Shizuo's tip with his tongue. Shizuo came without expecancy and Izaya now had a mouthful of Shizuo's cum. Shizuo's mouth twitched a little, and he held back from laughing. "Stupid Izaya, what you going to do n-" and before Shizuo could finish, Izayas mouth was pressed to his, and Izaya had Shizuo's own cum seeping into both of their mouths. When Izaya pulled his head back Shizuo was coughing and trying to get it out of his mouth.

"You jerk! Why the fuck did you do that!"

"Now now, Shizu-chan, calm down, remember, you _want_ this" Izaya winked and smiled.

"I never said I-" Shizuo stopped mid sentence and grinned, remembering the faster he does this, the faster its over. He sighed and pulled on a sympathetic face.

"Yes, Izaya, I guess you're right.. In a way, I do want this, and want to pleasure you as well." Izaya had confusion written all over his face, but blushed slightly at this remark.

He felt Shizuo's hands pull off his own pants the rest the way, and then he felt himself getting stripped. Izaya now lay there, naked, and presented to Shizuo. Shizuo spread Izaya's legs and went down on him.

"Just pretend its a girl, just pretend its a girl, just pretend its a girl... BUT GIRLS DONT HAVE A PENIS" thought Shizuo as he was going down on Izaya. He licked Izaya's tip a few times, sending Izaya into short spasms of pleasure.

"Mmm, Don't tease, Shizu-chan~"

And with this remark Shizuo took all of Izaya in and sucked him off. Izaya pumped in and out of his mouth and it felt like he was in heaven. Izaya couldn't even try to contain his moans and within about 2 minutes of this, he released himself into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo's eyes widened, he didn't know what to do. He was raging inside his mind and wanted nothing more than to spit it all out. In the end, he ended up swallowing most of it and let the rest seep out of his mouth, bringing the sheets to his face to wipe himself clean. Once he looked back at Izaya, he saw how wide-eyed Izaya was.

"You..tasted me?"

"Just keep up the act," Shizuo thought to himself, and then spoke to Izaya, "Yes, I did. How would you like a taste of yourself too?" Without hesitation, Shizuo moved foward on top of Izaya, and started kissing him. A slow kiss that was turning into something rather firey. Shizuo let his tongue slip into Izaya's mouth and Izaya welcomed it. Was Izaya actually really enjoying this? Shizuo asked himself that more than once throughout the kiss. Once Shizuo took his mouth away, he looked at Izaya, who quickly put his hand over his mouth, blushing madly.

After a few moments Izaya started to speak again. He was confused at this sudden change of Shizuo, but he didn't mind it. "Y-you kissed me?" he asked.

"and I'd do it again. I'm sure I'll be doing it more than once tonight." Shizuo's voice was seductive, and each word made Izaya's heart skip a beat.

"You aren't a bad kisser, Izaya. I can't wait to ravish you even more, you feel really good, Izaya-kun" after said that, he kissed Izaya once more, slowly and romantic.

"Y-you can get me ready now..th..then do me."

Shizuo grinned, and knew exactly what he'd do. He wasn't going to play nice, he'd make it so Izaya would never want this again. He'd make him hurt.

"With honor, my Izaya" he said, and then took the rest of his tattered clothing off. He moved in front of the laying Izaya and pushed Izaya's legs foward. No foreplay, nothing, not even a finger has been in there. Shizuo grinned even more and leveled his cock with Izaya's asshole. Within a matter of seconds he plunged himself in deep and started thrusting into Izaya.

Izaya let out a gasp and his breathing instantly increased. He didn't expect Shizuo to be this rough, he thought he'd at least start out teasingly. This hurt Izaya, but oddly felt really really nice for him. He didn't tell Shizuo to stop, didn't tell him to slow down, he just moaned and took it all in. He took all of Shizuo's thick hard cock in himself.

Shizuo didn't let up, he would only get harder and faster with his thrusts. Pulling in and out of Izaya so fast, he thought he'd have Izaya screaming in pain, but it looked like he was enjoying this just as much as Shizuo was. Shizuo couldn't take it and he gave it his all. It felt so good to be inside such a tight space. Izaya's ass was wrapped around him like the perfect fit, and it was squeezing him in all the right ways. He was going to cum, and he could tell Izaya was already cumming, with that he let his seed go inside Izaya, and that just made the experience more enjoyable.

After going as hard as he could for a while, he gave a few final thrusts, his last one making Izaya yelp a little. Panting, he kept himself in Izaya and kissed him, Izaya kissing back. He pulled his mouth away and let one of his hand caress Izaya's cheek.

"Did I get to satisfy you?" He whispered, looking passionatly into Izaya's eyes.

"Y-yes.. You did.. It.. It felt so nice" he answered stuttering a little.

"Now there won't be any silly blackmail, will there, hm?"

"N-no.. Not at all..."

"Well... I guess theres only one more thing to do," he leaned down to kiss Izaya again, and Izaya closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to meet, but then felt the cock inside him leave fast, and the warmth of Shizuo was off him.

"Sleep. Goodnight, you damn Flea, " and Shizuo took his blanket and curled back up on his own side of the bed. Leaving Izaya there dumbfounded and dazed. Izaya was sad for a moment.. such a lovely side of Shizuo, was fake. He felt cared for, he felt like someone wanted him there. This night made him feel special when he was being kissed and held. It warmed his heart..and he didn't want it to end so soon...

He scooted over and nuzzled Shizuo's back, curling up next to him and falling asleep quickly. Shizuo sighed, and turned over, slumping an arm over Izaya, and soon enough fell asleep as well. Too tired to fight the love struck Izaya.

**( Aww how cute. Now to timeskip to morning. TTuTT Thank GOD the lemon is done. I hate blushing and writing..and then looking away to giggle... Once again, I HATE you Taffy-chan. You flea! Dirty little good for nothing, yaoi loving, simple minded, - oh. right. timeskip. =3= )**

Shizuo opened his eyes, he felt relaxed and at peace. Now what could have happened last night for him to feel so-

"IIIZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" Shizuo quickly jumped out of bed and rummaged for some pants to put on, while Izaya sat up slowly and stretched.

"Quiet down, Shizu-chan, *yaaaawn* Whats all the havok about?"

Shizuo threw a few pillows harshly at Izaya, and Izaya laughed and threw some back. This only angered Shizuo more and he started throwing whatever around he room he could find at Izaya.

"Hey! Shizu-chan! Watch ou- Hey!"

"You DAMN LOUSE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Shizu-chan you did it! It's not all my fault here~"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_In the next room with Celty and Shinra_

Celty stirred in her sleep and she hit Shinra with a pillow to wake him.

"Hnn..Yes Celty?"

"Go tell them to quiet down..."

"Y-yes Celty"

Shinra then left the room to go quiet the madness between Izaya and Shizuo.. What a time it was going to be here.. stuck in this house.. thought Shinra...

**Kitsune: Well Chapter 1 is done! Maybe you guys should review and tell me how I did, improvements...? Heh heh..? more descriptive, less? _**

**Shizuo: I hated it.**

**Izaya: You lie, you know you liked the lemon...I know I did~**

**Kitsune: Pervert D/: I regret doing this..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune: Not much of a lemon chapter, but the next one will. Ehh I hate lemons /**

**Shizuo: Don't worry... I hate them too...**

**Izaya: Nooo you dooon't Shizu-chan~**

**Shizuo: I~Za~Ya~ GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Kitsune: Gah! Guys! Stop! Don't worry, I don't own anything _!**

**Izaya: Except mad lemon skills..**

**Kitsune&Shizuo: Shut up Izaya!**

**Breaking Boundries**

Chapter 2

Shizuo about finished picking up the room he destroyed and put the last few books on the shelf. He sighed and slumped down in the computer chair and let his head rest on the desk. Memories from the first night here were flying through his mind. Gripping the chair a little too hard, he snapped the arm of it off and this broke his thoughts. Exhaling again he then looked at what he did to the chair. He wish this was rather Izaya's neck than broken furniture. Why did he make him do that? Why couldn't he have just left him alone? Of course, that would be unlike Izaya. He always tries to pester me, thought Shizuo. The questions roaming through his mind.

He tossed the broken piece of furniture under the bed and got up. Izaya would be back any minute from getting dressed and ready in the bathroom, but that didn't mean Shizuo wouldn't value his time away from him. Shizuo grabbed his Iphone and plugged his earbuds in. Shoving them into his ears and turning on some classical piano. He always enjoyed listening to such calming music, something to put his state of mind into a positive and far from thoughts of Izaya.

Shizuo put the phone in his pocket of his jeans and made his way to the kitchen. He gestured a hello to the other people in the kitchen, Mikado, Kida, Shinra, and Anri. Opening the fridge he poured a glass of milk and sat at the counter. All he could hear was the soft melody of the pianos and the wonderful taste of milk he would occasionally sip.

Suddenly he felt the glass leave his hands and he opened his eyes to see Izaya in front of him, sipping HIS milk. Shizuo growled and took the cup back, too forceful and it made the glass shatter in his own hand.

"Damn it!" he cursed and had broken glass shattered all over the floor, along with some blood dripping into the mess because some of the shards had embedded themselves into his hand.

"Shizu-chan~ Look what you did. You clutz! You should be more careful next time, ne?" he winked and impishly smiled at Shizuo.

Shizuo's blood was boiling and he tried his best to contain himself. He cleaned his wound along with the floor and stormed off back to the room, his music now in his pocket and him not even listening to it anymore. He could hear footsteps following him and could tell Izaya was behind him. As soon as they both were in the room he spinned around to face Izaya, and gripped his shirt collar in his hand, glaring at him.

"Must you follow me! Are you a damn lost puppy?" He yelled at Izaya. Izaya just simply smiled and shrugged.

"I go where I please, plus, does it annoy you Shizu-chan?"

"Fuck yes it annoys me!"

"All the more reason to do it~" Replied Izaya, and with that Shizuo angrily released him and went to the bed. Sighing and placing his music back into his ears. He'd lay here until it was time to go. Simon said they go out a few times a week, and he takes them to places as a group so no one escapes. Keeping a close eye on them.

Izaya sat down in the broken chair at the desk and observed Shizuo. Shizuo looked so peaceful when he was just laying there. No anger written on his face, no hate, he looked so calming. A lot like his face last night...thought Izaya.

Last night.. Izayas eyes slightly widened as he remembered it all, every detail of Shizuo ripping in and out of him. How great it felt to have Shizuo inside of him, giving it his all. How it felt to feel loved when Shizuo kissed him with passion so firey, he swear he could feel tingling still on his lips.

He brushed a finger over his own lips for a second and then focused back on Shizuo. He wondered how Shizuo took last night. If he acctually felt anything or if it really was all an act.

Izaya quietly scoffed under his breath. He didn't feel anything for Shizu-chan, no way. He hated him and would one day kill him. End his life and be the happiest person for finally killing Shizuo. He rested his head in his hand, his elbow proped up on the desk.

"Shizuo..." He whispered quietly to himself, and closed his eyes, thinking about how he felt. Swearing to himself he hated Shizuo, but why would his name slow his heartbeat?

Their door slammed open and Shizuo jolted up, rolling off the bed and Izaya shot up from the chair, grabbing his blade and waving it in front of him. Them both taking a few seconds to realize it was just Simon who walked in. They heaved a releived sigh and Izaya drew his blade back shut, storing it in his pocket.

"Time to go guys, grab what you need." he said before leaving, Izaya and Shizuo following him, shoving eachother a few times just to be infront of the other.

_After a hecktic 15 minutes of getting everyone situated in the Stretch Limo everyone was seated and on their way to the destination. No one knew quite where they were going and were happy to see where they'd go. _

Shizuo looked out the window and sighed. Why did Izaya insist on sitting next to him? Hadn't he gotten enough attention last night? Instantly Shizuo was angered, just the thought of the previous night made him cringe. He hated Izaya even more for it. Didn't he? That changed nothing but how much he disliked him. The reason it made his heart faster was because of how angry he was getting, right?

Still staring out the window Shizuo wanted an exuse to hit Izaya. His eyes caught something driving past them and he balled his fist and hit Izaya hard in the leg. Izaya yelped and quickly Shizuo said something to clear to everyone else why he just hit him.

"GREEN PUNCHBUGGY NO PUNCH BACK" he yelled and then laughed to himself, evil layered into his laugh. Izaya rubbed his thigh and it took him a moment to realize what plan Shizuo had. This was a 2 hour long trip, and he knew how many more they'd pass.

"Oh fuck..." Izaya thought. "I better spot them first..or this is going to be hell. This isnt a friendly game.. this is his first step of revenge.. isn't it?" He looked grimly at Shizuo, who just looked back at him with a smile that said "You're going to get it, Flea."

In the seat behind them they heard Shinra gasp and then Celty break into giggles. "GOT YA!" Shouted others were playing now too, considering Kida hitting him. "At least their game is friendly" mummbled Izaya in his mind..

_After a long drive, and Izaya thinking his arm and leg were brusing, they arrived at where Kida had suggesed to Simon where they'd go. Every time they went somewhere someone got to pick where. This time.. Kida.. when they pulled in you heard many people groan, some laugh, but Shizuo... he buried his face in his hands and moaned. _

_**(The next part of the fanfic is based off of ChuckECheese's.. I was inspired when me and my friend had to go there for a party, we had a blast xD Anyway.. kinda random, but that's why I made Kida choose the place this time...)**_

"Mousey Mozzerellas?..." Izaya chuckled and when he got out of the car he skipped to the door. Shizuo tried to stay in the car but Simon dragged him in, Simon wouldn't let him go that easy.

After they all got stamped on the hand and paid for their coins, Shizuo refused to play any of the games. Everyone else had a blast though, earning tickets and trying to outdo eachother. Shizuo felt this was childish, and he didn't understand why a 24 year old should have to be dragged into a place for 6 year olds.

Although Izaya was 23, he looked like he was having a ball with everyone else. Later on, Izaya walked up to Shizuo and told him they were going to go in the jungle gym before they left. Shizuo kept saying no, no, no, but 5 minutes later.. he found himself up in the jungle gym.

"Why the hell am I up here? Why the hell did you even want to come up here?" Shizuo glared at Izaya and said. In the background you hear Kida yelling and laughing and Mikado begging for him to stop. Mikado must be afraid of the heights.

Soon enough Simon said it was time to go and they all piled back into the car. Shizuo put his music in his ears and was tired, he had spent the whole day in hell and just wanted to relax a little bit. He leaned back in his seat and smiled a little, giving a relieved exhale.

When they got back Izaya was on his tail again, and Shizuo waited for them to get into the room to say anything. As soon as they were both in the room he slammed the door shut and spun around to see Izaya, grinning at him.

"Listen here you good for nothing LOUSE, I'm damn sick and tired of you being behind me all the time, don't you have anything better to do than follow me around? I don't give a SHIT if it makes you happy to annoy me, but I'm DONE with it, follow me anymore and I swear I won't have any fucking problem ringing your neck! What? Is it some female thing inside you, do you think because of last night I feel any different towards you? Well I don't! I still hate you, I loath you! Possibly even fucking more for what happened last night! Last night meant nothing to me! NOTHING! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Izaya stood there, his grin was certainly wiped off his face. He just stared at Shizuo. Izaya had been thinking more about the previous night and it certainly wasn't "nothing" to him. It was something. He just didn't know what.

"Nothing...eh, Shizu-chan?... You know... I... I was hoping after all that, last night, we'd end up friend enimies... Frienimies... I mean... we're going to be here for who knows how long... I just figured..." Izaya's eyes became glossy and at first Shizuo thought this was a trick. Then he saw how serious for once Izaya was being. The human part of Shizuo felt sympathy toward him.. after all.. Izaya didn't have many friends.

Shizuo did the unthinkable and pulled Izaya into a quick hug before releasing and stepping back a few paces. "Look, we can try. I'll still hate you though. I'll always hate you and only hate you.."

Izaya cracked a grin, "I'll always hate you too Shizu-chan...Shi~Zu~o~Kun~", and with that he winked before kissing Shizuo with a peck on the lips.

Shizuo blushed slightly and growled at Izaya, sputtering for insults.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'll fucking shove the bed up your ass!"

"Is that a, *wink*, Promise, Shizu-chan~"

**Kitsune: Chapter two, done. Next chapter should have more interesting things happen. Shizaya fans, you will have a happy day. ;-; *mumbles* But I won't...**

**Shizuo: If you don't like it, then why do you write it?**

**Izaya: Because you know Kitsune sorta likes it~  
>Kitsune: I DO NOT!<strong>

**Izaya: Do too~**

**Kitsune: Grr..grah..J-just.. / People just review... Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitsune: Chapter 3 is now being written. Woo~**

**Izaya: Perfect +Grins...+**

**Kitsune: What's with that smile... o_o''**

**Shizuo: Means he is up to no good.. **

**Kitsune: Well at least I don't own you...**

**Shizuo: If you did would you have let me kill him yet..?**

**Kitsune: Hmm..nahh ^_^ Not yet3**

**Breaking Boundaries**

Chapter 3

(_**Been about a week timeskip. Facing day number 7.)**_

__**"**_Yea.. It's the 7th day here. 7 WHOLE days stuck here in this house with my "Frienimy" Izaya. We haven't done...those... THINGS...we did on the first day here ever again. We have't even spoke of it. I hope it doesn't happen ever again either.. It's wrong! I'm a man... he's a man... Speaking of him I hear him coming to the room now, I better hide this journal. If he finds it, I could end up getting blackmailed again.."_

Shizuo hid the journal he was writing in high up in the closet and went to casually sit in front of the TV, flipping through channels. Izaya came in shortly and took a seat beside Shizuo, who didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hey Shiiizu-chaaan~"

Shizuo grunted back a hello.

"Tch, how polite of you to ask of my day, WELLL Since you asked I-"  
>"I didn't want to hear about your day..." Shizuo interrupted.<p>

"Of course you do, It's why I'm telling you all about it right now! I met some girls in the park, Simon came along though. They were homeless and they reminded me of you. Wanna know how? Of course you do! Well you see, one was smoking, and the other was blonde, and she had a horribley UGLY face. What reminded me of you first was the cigarette the one girl had, but what struck me harder was the ugly one. I was like 'daaaamn shes so ugly, just like Shizu-chan!' and it was..just such a resembleance!"

Shizuo growled and elbowed Izaya in the side.

"I don't give a shit about your day. I'm going to bed, screw you!"

Izaya snickered then replied "Again, Shizu-chan?"

"Grrr! You pervert! That was a week ago, shut up about it!"

Shizuo got up and turned out the lights, crawling into his side of the bed. The caution tape was still there, and for the rest of the days after the one where Izaya broke the boundaries, they been staying on their own sides.

Shizuo hugged a pillow and exhaled bigly into it. Now he was thinking about last week, the first day they were there. He lightly blushed, remembering every detail as if it were all happening again. Then how the next day they became frienimies... He wondered how long they'd be like that. Just until everyone was released from the house?

Shizuo blushed even more when he realized he was turned on. Thinking about that week, that moment, how great it felt to him. He hated it though! It was Izaya who he did it with! Yet again.. Shizuo thought he could use him.. Maybe.. frienimies...with benefits..? He'd tell no one, but simply just use Izaya. He didn't have any feelings toward him, right? Of course not. Nothing but hate.

"I..Izaya..?" Shizuo muttered.

"Hnn? What is it Shizu-chan? I was about to fall asleep..."

"Uh..er..nevermind.."

Izaya turned over to face Shizuo.

"No, tell me, I'm awake and curious now.." Izaya rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Remember how were frienimies..?"

"Yes...?"

"Well.. I was.. thinking..."

"Thinking about wh-"

Izaya's words were halted and replaced with lips on his own, and it took him by surprised. It took Shizuo by surprise too, he didn't understand why he did it and pulled away quickly.

"Eh? " Izaya widened his eyes, shocked.

Shizuo coughed and turned away, mumbling his next words.

"Well, I was, er, that was an accident, but I was thinking, maybe, we could.. I'd hate to.. but.. just to get rid of.. Maybe.. Use.. you...tonight..? "

Izaya blushed and grinned, Shizuo was asking him to do it again. Izaya has been waiting for the oppertunity to come again. (_**NO PUN INTENDED xP) **_He had been thinking about Shizuo, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it felt really nice and he had been looking forward to doing it again with him.

"Oh? Shizu-chan is asking for it?" Izaya said to Shizuo.

As soon as he wanted it, now he didn't. He felt it would backfire in some sort of way..

"N-nevermind. I don't want to anymore."

"Nah-ah-ah Shizu-chan. You aren't getting off that easy now."

Before Shizuo could blink his pants were unbuttoned and he had a hand stroking him slowly. Shizuo quivered a little, he hadn't came since that time with Izaya and he was feeling sensitive. He couldn't even choke out words to tell Izaya to stop, he was blushing and letting himself recieve.. Izaya blushed, looking at Shizuos facial expressions. He looked so cute for once...

Izaya was so gentle with his hands, stroking slowly up and down Shizuo like that. Moving in all the right ways. He felt Izaya speed up his strokes and grip a little tighter. Shizuo let out soft moans as he came, and after he did he covered his mouth and glares at Izaya.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I-Grr..Nn- IZAYA!"

"Yeeees?"

"I..hate you.." Shizuo looked away and then back at Izaya. Then an idea stuck him. He figured it has already begun for the night, and he was going to finish it. He smiled and then unbuttoned Izaya's pants, leaving them on, he turned over on top of Izaya and slid off Izaya's shirt.

"E-eh? What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? You started it this time.. and last time.. but still. You started it again.."

"I did not! You did, YOU were the one who asked"

"And you delivered after I changed my mind..."

Shizuo ran his hands up Izaya's chest and teased his nipples. He pinched them lightly and moves his mouth to one and licked it a couple times. Izaya was blushing madly and squirming a little.

"A-ahh Shizu-chan, wh-what are you d-doi- Nnnhn" Izaya stuttered.

Shizuo chucked and brushed his hands down Izaya's body, pulling Izaya's pants all the way off. Izaya was already hard, he must have gotten that way when jacking me off, Shizuo thought.

Shizuo stroked Izaya, his hands firm and not being very gentle. Izaya shook with pleasure that seemed to be happening all too fast. He kept letting out moans but didn't ask once for it to stop.

"The Flea just sits back and enjoys this like it isn't wrong at all" Shizuo growled to himself in his head. He kept stroking Izaya and eventually Izaya came. Shizuo blushed and looked at the cum on his hand.

Izaya chuckled and looked at his cum on Shizuo's hand too.

"I wonder what I taste like.. I only tasted how it was after you kissed me last time, it wasn't like eating myself." He took Shizuo's hand and slowly licked it clean.

"G-gahh. Izaya, that's gross!"

"Nope, a little bitter, but that's how I like it~"

"D-disgusting.."

Without another word he turned Izaya over onto his stomach. Shizuo pinned him down on his back with one hand, Izaya was struggling to turn back around.

"What are you doing to me now, Shizu-chan?"

"Something along the lines of ...this.." Shizuo chuckled after he spoke and put his wet fingers from Izaya licking them, placeing one slowly into Izaya's ass. Izaya squirmed but couldn't move, the force from Shizuo holding him down made him stay right where he was.

"N-nnh, Shizu it's only my second time...p-please stay gentle.."

"To hell with what you want, Izaya"

He put a second finger deep inside of him and Izaya moaned loudly. Out of pain and pleasure, Shizuo assumed. Hoping more pain than pleasure. To be sure, a little bit after having the second one in there he shoved a third, Izaya was shaking under his hand.

"I-I'm going to, nnn Shizu-chaaaan!" Then Izaya came, his cum getting all over the sheets. Shizuo removed his force and turned Izaya back over. The sight of Izaya made Shizuo turn bright red. Shaking like a leaf, looking so innocent for once, yet so tainted by himself. Shizuo couldn't stop himself when he leaned down and slowly kissed Izaya. Izaya accepted it and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, kissing him back just as passionatly.

Shizuo slipped in his tongue into Izayas mouth, and Izaya seemed to invite it in. Soft moans coming from each of the other while they were kissing. After a while they broke apart, panting a little, and Shizuo removed the rest of his own clothes. He kept Izaya on his back and spread Izaya's legs, he wanted to see Izaya's face as he did him.

This time instead of just going all the way at once. he slid himself in little by little. The pleasure for Izaya was much better this time, less rough and more building to intensity. For Shizuo, he didn't feel so rushed. Slowly pulling himself in and out of Izaya, each thrust building a little more. Soon enough he was at a normal pace, and him and Izaya were both making pleasurable sounds.

"Nnnh... Sh..Shizuo..D-do me harder.. faster...G-give it all to me"

Shizuo grunted and put a little more power behind his thrusting. Izaya leaned his head back and closed his eyes shut tight. Getting louder with his sounds. He couldn't help it, Shizuo inside of him just felt so good.

Having Izaya's tight asshole around Shizuo's cock was intense too. It felt so damn good and it felt like he never wanted it to end. He bucked his hips into Izaya more and shot his cum deep inside of Izaya. Izaya was dripping cum already too, and after a few more final thrusts, Shizuo slowly pulled out of him, panting slightly.

They were both taken aback with words, both blushing, but most of all both realizing what had happened yet again. Almost instantly Shizuo started yelling.

"L-LOOK at what you did again you stupid Parasite!"

"Me! You were the one who fucked ME!"

"You started it! G-GAH!"

Shizuo grabbed the sheets and curled up facing away from Izaya. He blushed into a pillow. He said nothing more for the night, and neither did Izaya. He knew enough would be said in the morning. For now, he'd sleep it off..

"Yet, YOU finished it, Shizuo-chan..." Izaya blushed and snuggled up to Shizuo's back.

Shizuo was already dozing inand out of conciousness, but he smiled a little, and fell asleep with that small smile.

"Maybe..the Flea...isn't all that bad..." muttered Shizuo to himself. He thought Izaya was already asleep. Izaya wasn't and heard it, but instead of annoying Shizuo more, Izaya smiled himself and kept it secret. "Shizuo isn't all that bad either.." Izaya thought back to himself...

"But I still hate him" They both ended their thoughts in their head with that...

**Kitsune: I know I know, not a super long chapter, but still was lemony. Reveiw on how I did. I can't wait for later chapters once they do it ag-**

**Izaya: Don't spoil it!**

**Shizuo: Spoil it! Then end up not doing it because it was spoiled!**

**Kitsune: I won't spoil it, and I'm going to do it. I want to get to the part where I write about you guys getting-**

**Izaya: SHHHH!**

**Shizuo: I hate you Kit-san...**

**Kitsune: ;-; **

**Izaya: Don't worry, I still love you Kitsune3**

**Kitsune: That means barley anything to me ;-; you love all humans...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune: I know, Chapter 4 so soon, but I know if it were me reading it and I liked it, I'd want the next chapter soon...**

**Shizuo: I know I don't want the chapter...**

**Kitsune: Hey! Why always hatin on me? **

**Shizuo: I don't mean to come off as so mean.. I just ..Its disgusting..**

**Izaya: Oh shut up, you know you love it just as much as I do. **

**Shizuo: Tch... Com'ere you damn Flea!**

**Kitsune: NO! PUT DOWN THE DESK SHIZUO! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GAH!**

**Breaking Boundaries**

Chapter 4

Shizuo opened his eyes slowly and stretched. He sat up and saw Izaya sleeping next to him. Izaya looked so cute when he was sleeping, Shizuo thought. He felt a slight blush creeping up on his face and then got out of bed, dressing into some casual clothes before heading out to the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Shizuo!" Shinra said to him while Shizuo poured a glass of cold milk.

"Morning, Shinra. Sleep well?"

"Ah.. Celty still won't let me share the bed with her, the floor is a bit hard. Heh, but anything for my dear Celty!" Shinra replied with a smile.

Shizuo sipped his milk and smiled back at Shinra. Such a nice guy, he really cared for Celty too. Even when she didn't have a head he still loved her all the same. It was always obvious. Celty now has her head, and Shinra treats her the same, except he isn't always asking to do freaky experiments on her. He doesn't pester her with undying questions.

"HEEEEY guys! Goooooodmorning ain't it?" Kida said when walking out of his bedroom. Shizuo nodded in his direction and Shinra smiled and waved. Everyone was starting to wake up and Shizuo thought it would be a good time to see if he could take a walk around the house borderlines. Get some air while he could before Izaya woke up.

Shizuo put his shoes on and stepped out the door, they only had half a mile or area around the house to walk, but it was better than nothing. He knew better than to cross the borderline, Simon and his friends would stop him. Shizuo knows this all too well, he's tried many times to escape.

Shizuo smiled to himself thinking about how each time he wasn't able to succeed in escape. He figured he may as well deal out his time here. Nothing to lose, and nothing to really gain. Except he's gained a lot more than expected. He's gained a lot of experiences he'll never forget.

He clenched his hands into fists in his pocket and grunted a little. He wondered why he didn't just kill Izaya and get it over with. Every day he has the oppertunity, every, damn, day, he can just kill the parasite, do what he always wished to do.

He looked at the ground while he walked and sighed, not paying attention where he was walking.

"Why don't I just get rid of the Flea...Why...?" Over and over the thought went through his head... He came to one conclusion, but it wasn't true! It just wasn't! He knew it couldn't be that... could it be that he-

"HE CROSSED THE LINE!"

"GUYS, GET HIM"

"BRING OUT THE TAZERS!"

"I'LL GET HIM I'LL DO IT!"

Shizuo lifted his head but before he could focus on anything he was on the ground, heavey men on top of him holding him there. Then he realized he must have walked out of the borderline without knowing it.

"Eh! I wasn't trying to escape! I wasn't paying attention where I was going!"

"Save it for Simon, buddy"

Then Shizuo was dragged back to the house, he didn't fight back. He knew he wasn't trying to leave anyway...

When they got back Simon was waiting at the door and dragged Shizuo into the house. Simon muttered a thanks to his friends before they left and kept holding Shizuo by his shirt.

"Why did you try to leave again!" Simon scolded Shizuo.

"I wasn't... Not this time, I just wasn't paying attention.."

"Ahhh~ Shizu-chan tried to leave again?" Izaya walked in and smirked at Shizuo

"Grrrr I WAS NOT!"

"I bet you were~" Izaya teased.

Shizuo started trying to get away from Simon who held him tighter.

"No fight, boys. Shizuo, you're banned from even leaving the door for a week."

"A WEEK? I HAVE WORK! WHAT ABOUT TOM?"

"Too bad. Week. Now no fight. Be good" Simon said before releasing Shizuo and leaving the room.

Shizuo thought everything seemed to be getting worse. Izaya was being annoying, he was stuck in the house, and now he might lose yet another job because of all this. He huffed and stomped out of the room he was in and sat on the couch angrily. Life couldn't really get any worse... could it?

"Shizuo! Phone call!" Celty's voice rang. Shizuo got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brother... How have you been?"

"K..kasuka?"  
>"I would hope I'm your only brother."<p>

"I mean.. why are you calling?"

"To tell you, I'll be coming in about a week. I'm finishing up a season of my show and I heard you and your friends are staying somewhere. I decided I'd drop in and spend some time with you."

"O..oh...Great. Well. Got to go. Bye!"

Shizuo hung up and groaned. Apperantly things could get worse. Now his superstar of a brother was coming to the house in a week. He let his head hit the wall. He was confused about it all and really didn't know what to think. Izaya, his brother, this house, this mess.

He made his way to the room, it was around 7pm now. It was getting dark and he turned out the room lights. Izaya wasn't in the room yet. He figured he'd fall asleep before the flea came to join him. He wanted some rest and to wake up to a new day and face new things. He dreaded waking up to ne day closer to when Kasuka came though.

(**Now about a 3 day time skip. Currently day 11 in the house. ^_^ I know I'm doing day timeskips but the story hasn't completely begun yet. Well it has begun but it hasn't. _ I know I'm being confusing but stick with me here. Gaah~)**

_ "It's been a few days since I've written in here. About 4 days maybe. I'm starting to think really bad things. Like, really bad. Izaya.. I know.. how much.. I hate him.. how much I fucking HATE him.. Like.. Even-in-the-presence-of-pudding-im-still-angry-around-him hate... and thats serious. Yet.. there is something else there I can't really say... I mean. I can say it.. but I don't want to admit it.. I really don't.. It's 8:00pm and he went out to run errands with Simon.. I know he'll be back soon. I don't want him to catch me writing this.. if he does he'll tease me and accuse me of liking him.. a..and..I..dont..? Do I have to lie to a jounal? No. I don't. Okay, journal. Here is how I feel. I think I like the Flea more than I should in ways. I..think.. I hate love him. I feel so stupid for admitting this...but I think I hate ..love..hate..him.. hate..._

_ I really hope he doesn't find this... It's the only way I can even let out how I feel. I wouldn't talk to Shinra about this. Usually I can come to him about anything.. but not this...it's embarassing... and wrong.. I don't like it.. I wonder if Izaya even feels close to the same as how I feel.. or if he just likes to get on my nerves.. I'm sure he has to feel something though.. if he didn't he wouldn't want to be around me ALL the time.. would he? Ah... I hear footsteps.. I'll go back to enjoying my pudding now ^_^_

_Shizuo"_

He tucked away the journal and hid it. A spoonful of pudding he put in his mouth and Izaya came in. He looked at Izaya but said nothing. He tried to focus just on his pudding but he was starting to feel really curious. He wondered if Izaya really did like him. He also wondered if he was just stupid and didn't love Izaya. That seemed unlikely. As much as he wanted to crush Izayas ribcage and kill him, he just as much wanted to kiss him slowly and get intimate.

He blushed a little looking down at his pudding. Why must he fluster himself like that? Thinking about kissing the louse...

"Enjoying that pudding a little too much, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Shizuo said with a mouthful, and Izaya just chuckled.

"Well deny it as much as you want, I don't care, just hurry up so I can turn the lights out and go to bed."

Shizuo finished eating and put the dishes away, walking back into the room and seeing Izaya in his boxers.

"A-ah! Sorry!" Shizuo shut the door when he came in and turned around.

"It doesn't matter, I had my boxers on. Not like I was naked, Shizu-chan~"

"It was still indecent, Izaya" Shizuo was blushing while facing the other way.

"Well I'm dressed now so you can look."

Shizuo payed no mind to what he said and just turned out the light. That way Izaya couldn't see him blushing. He crawled into the bed and faced the opposite way of Izaya. He was still having thoughts, curious thoughts, wanting to know. He wanted to speak up, but he knew if he did there was a chance Izaya didn't feel that way at all and would blackmail him about it, or just flat out tell everyone...

"Shizu-chan?" Shizuo's thoughts were halted and he turned to face Izaya.

"Hn?"

"I think there is something we need to talk about..."

"What are you talking abou-" Shizuo couldn't finish the sentance because something soft was against his lips. Izaya's lips. Not a kiss hungry for lust, but a short sweet one. Shizuo put his hand to his mouth and growled out his next words.

"What was that for?"

"Do you like me...?"

Shizuo was shocked by this question, but then he felt like he was being tricked. He felt like Izaya knew something and wanted to get the facts out of him. He felt like he was being set into a trap.

"Of course I don't like you! I hate you!"

"I hate you too.. but do you hate AND like me...?"

"NO! I ...just.. I ONLY hate you!"

"Well I don't only hate you..Shizu-chan.."

Then Shizuo felt it again, Izaya kissing him, so Shizuo pushed him off.

"No, Flea! You're lying!"

"Am not... I'll prove it to you.."

Izaya got back up close to Shizuo and started kissing his neck, Shizuo couldn't stop blushing and he knew Izaya was trying to turn him on. Somewhere in Shizuo he kept feeling like it was a trap. He questioned if he was feeling paranoied, but he didn't want to take a chance... did he?

**Kitsune: And you will all find out in chapter 5 if he does!**

**Shizuo: And I don't!**

**Kitsune: You don't know, you're not the one writing it.**

**Izaya: I know~  
><strong>

**Kitsune: No you don't Izaya... Also, sorry for the cliffhanger guys, and I know I know. No lemon. Boo hoo, cry me a river, but do me a favor and drown in it. Kidding ;-;. Don't drown. I need your reviews. Lemon next chapter though. **

**Izaya: Woo! I like lemons because I know Shizuo hates them~**

**Shizuo: Not as much as I hate you...**

**Izaya: Would you rather read a yaoi lemon of us, or spend a day with me?**

**Shizuo: Just shut up and leave me alone!**

**Kitsune: Come on guys, don't start again. ;-; If you fight I might have another broken desk.**

**Shizuo: Sorry about that...**

**Izaya&Shizuo&Kitsune: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitsune: Chaptah Fiiive. A little later than I wanted, but at least it is here now.**

**Shizuo: Whee... lemons...**

**Kitsune: You didn't have to sound so unhappy about it Shizuo-kun...**

**Izaya: Yea! Sound thrilled! Like this! Whheee! Yaaah! LEMONS! **

**Kitsune: Too enthusiastic. If I owned you, I'd tone it down a bit, but I don't own you...**

**Izaya: Just carry on with the story!**

**Kitsune: Right! **

**Chapter 5**

Breaking Boundaries

Izaya stopped planting kisses on Shizuo's neck and pulled back to look at him. Shizuo seemed different, he didn't look like he was disgusted with how Izaya was making moves on him. He looked like he was wanting to say something he hasn't. Izaya knew what that was. Earlier that night when Shizuo was putting away dishes and cleaning the ones he dirtied from pudding, Izaya found something. Something he knew he shouldn't have.

Izaya decided to set up a scene for Shizuo to step into. He stripped to his boxers and went back to what was poking out, a book. The cover of the book had words on it, "STAY OUT IZAYA". For Izaya, that was an invite to look inside. He opened it, read through the little pages there were. It was the most recent page he found of interest. Izaya found Shizuo journal and read about Shizuo's feelings.

Instead of getting evil, instead of being cunning, instead of having a sly smile creep onto his face, in that moment of time Izaya was smiling with joy, because Izaya felt the same way. It was a great moment for Izaya to know he wasn't the only one who felt that way. He knew he had to bring it up to Shizuo, not the reading his journal thing, but the love thing. He knew he had to let him know.

Izaya felt Shizuo's eyes. Izaya met eyes with Shizuo, in the dim light he could see them.

"Shizuo... I'm serious.. I'm not joking around this time, I'm being honest. No black mail, nothing bad. I really do like you. I really do love you. I hate you too, but.. there's more to it. What do you have to lose admitting to it.. I know you do.. I feel you do.." Izaya silently said to Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't know how to reply. He knew he felt the same way toward Izaya, but he wasn't sure if it was a trap. Trap or not, it was true. As much as it burned his throat to say it, he liked the Flea. Loved the Flea.

"Even if you do really like me.. what does it matter? Nothing would change. I'll always hate you.."

"You can love me too...Shizuo. We can be hate lovers."

"It would be wrong...Izaya..."

"What is RIGHT? Nothing in Ikebukuro is right..."

Izaya started kissing Shizuo on the mouth again, slowly, letting it build. He placed his hands on the back of Shizuo's head, keeping their lips together. Shizuo's heart was starting to flutter and he couldn't help but kiss back. Shizuo parted his lips slightly, inviting Izaya's tongue into his mouth. The kiss turning more firey, Shizuo slowly turned them so he was on top. Soft moans escaped them both as they kissed. Shizuo liked this more than he would ever want to admit. In moments like these, Shizuo felt like Izaya really did love him. He wanted to believe it, but he wasn't sure if it was okay to trust the Flea.

Shizuo slowly made the kiss come to an end pulled back a little, letting their eyes meet again. It was hard to see in the dark, but there was just enough dim light to be able to look in Izaya's eyes. Shizuo wondered if eyes really were the gateway to one's soul. If they were, he'd be staring Izaya's soul down. Seeing it for his own.

"Just because nothing in Ikebukuro is right... doesn't mean to make it more wrong.."

Shizuo slowly pulled off Izayas shirt and tossed it aside. "..but we've already done wrong.. nothing can change that now I guess..." Shizuo let one of his hands mess with Izaya's chest, tweaking one of his nipples a few times. He leaned his head into Izaya's neck and bit him softly, sucking where he bit.

"Mmmh.. Shizu chan..." Izaya would softly utter... small moans coming from his lips.

Shizuo let the hand messing with one nipple move to the other. Still nibbling his neck for a bit longer. He moved his head back and let his hand graze over the spot that he bit. The hand trailed down Izaya's body to unzip Izaya's pants and pull them off.

Shizuo sat up and unbuttoned his own shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room like the rest of the clothes that were removed. He slid his hand into Izaya's boxers and stroked him a bit. Slow and steady strokes. Shizuo was trying not to be so aggressive this time. Something inside of him didn't want to be as rough as he always was. He knew he wasn't gentle, but he knew right now he wasn't being the most violent creature in town.

Izaya's head rested back into the pillows and his eyes closed. He loved the way it felt when Shizuo touched him. He could handle the intense amount of pain and pleasure he cause. This time felt a little different to him, a slower less aggressive way he was being stroked. Like there was more pleasure entailed in it. Suddenly he felt the hand leave his dick and his boxers being pulled off.

He opened his eyes slightly and felt Shizuo move in front of him and spread his legs. He wondered if Shizuo was blushing as much as he was right now.

Shizuo leaned down and put the tip of Izaya's penis in his mouth, sucking it softly. He let his tongue lick at it, tease it a little. Izaya's legs would twitch and shake. Shizuo took more of Izaya into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head taking it in and out. The noises Izaya was making was really turning Shizuo on. Shizuo let one hand unbutton his own pants and enter his boxers. He stroked himself while sucking off Izaya. Izaya slightly bucked his hips a little and started cumming into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo sat up and wiped off around his mouth, cleaning the cum off around him, yet, he still had a mouthful.

"Swallow or spit, swallow or spit" he kept thinking. He ended up swallowing it all, which made him blush a deep shade of red. He was glad the lighting was so dim, it would be embarrassing to be seen this flustered.

Izaya knew he swallowed, and without complaint. It was sort of touching to know Shizuo did that. Izaya sat up and put his hands on Shizuo's pants to pull them off.

"Wh-what are you doing, Izaya?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo.

"Helping you out..." he replied.

Shizuo felt his pants being taken off along with his boxers, and replaced with warmness. A wet warmness. Izaya started sucking Shizuo off and without complaint yet again, Shizuo let himself receive. He wondered why he was letting this all happen, yet he knew the answer. He knew he wanted to believe Izaya loved him.

He placed a hand on the back of Izaya's head, he took a handful of his hair but didn't pull it. He just lightly gripped it all the while he was feeling the pleasure. He gave his own moans of satisfaction that he couldn't help. Izaya was moaning while sucking him and the vibrations in his mouth made it all the more satisfactory.

"I-I'm going to... Izaya...I'm gonna..." Shizuo said, a few moments before he came. Izaya was warned, yet he didn't stop. Like he WANTED to have the cum enter his mouth.

Once Shizuo came Izaya had it dripping from his mouth. He swallowed what entered then brought his lips to Shizuo's. Shizuo could taste his own cum from Izaya's mouth. Izaya tasted his own from Shizuo's.

Izaya was lowered back onto his back while getting soft kisses from Shizuo. Inside, Izaya felt so good right now. He knew Shizuo loved him, he read it, he shouldn't have but he did. He just wished he could make Shizuo see that he loved him too. That he didn't mean any black mail or harm.

Shizuo smiled slightly and let one of his hand trail from the back off Izaya's thigh to Izaya's ass, then back up the thigh. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on a couple of his fingers to lube it. Bringing his hand back to Izaya's ass, he slid a finger into the hole. Slowly pulling it in and out of Izaya.

Izaya knew how much he loved the way it felt to be fucked by Shizuo. How it felt to be fingered by him. He felt another finger enter him and his moans intensified.

"Ahh.. Shizu-chan...m-more... I can take more..." and after his words were said a third finger started to enter and pull out of him. His eyes barley open, he could only see blurs. He was taking the pleasure in and loving every bit of it.

"I-I'm ready, Shizuo-kun... Do me.. Just do me.."

Shizuo took no time to go against that. He parted Izaya's legs a little more and lowered his hips until the tip of Shizuo's dick was at Izaya's entrance. Slowly he started pushing himself in. Izaya always had sucha tight hole, he sometimes wondered how he even fit sometimes.

His thrusts getting deeper each time, eventually he was all the way in. Pulling himself all the way in, out, in, out. Shizuo loved the way it felt to be inside of Izaya, how it was warm and wrapped around him so snug. He was getting lost in the pleasure. Lost in Izaya. Right now the only thing that mattered to him was not if it was right or wrong, not that his worst enemy was who he was having sex with, but it was how much he did care for the louse. How much he did enjoy getting this intimate with him.

"Mmmn! Ahhhn! Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo started to thrust faster into Izaya, swiftly pulling himself in and out of him. After a few more times of that he thrusted harshly and came deep inside of Izaya. Shooting his seed and embedding it into him.

When Shizuo came and the warmness entered him, Izaya moaned a little louder. He loved the feeling of being came in, and for Izaya it was getting to be all too much. He couldn't hold back and came himself. A few more thrusts into him and he felt Shizuo stop, panting. Izaya was panting too and felt the presence of Shizuo inside of him leave.

"I..Izaya..."

"Shizuo..."

Shizuo looked at Izaya and took his face gently in both hands, kissing him short but sweetly.

"Izaya... I don't care if you're being the biggest liar you've ever been, and going to tell everyone and ruin my life. I don't care all the evil things you're going to do by knowing this... I don't care how screwed up in the mind you are that you're going to go this far with being manipulative with someones feelings but-"

Shizuo felt a finger press against his lips.

"But you love me... don't you?.." Izaya asked..

Shizuo softly muttered a yes.

"Shizu Cha-...Shizuo... I love you too.. Trust me.. I'm not lying..."

Shizuo softly smiled and moved so he was laying next to Izaya. He threw a blanket over them both and wrapped his arms around Izaya.

"I love you.. and I trust you.. Izaya-kun.."Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear. The ast thing said that night before they both drifted off into sleep.

In the next room Celty was awake, Shinra as well. They were both silent listening for the sounds again.

"Maybe they were fighting?" Celty finally spoke.

"Who makes those sort of sounds when they fight...?"

"Tickle fight?" Celty replied

They both lightly laughed.

"Could they really have been doing...?" Shinra asked.

Celty shrugged, "Who knows, we can't be ones to judge. We'll just keep it to ourselves.."

"Hey, Kasuka comes in 4 more days right?"

"Oh yea, I forgot, he called Shizuo the other day and I gave him the phone." Celty answered.

"I wonder if Kasuka knows the rules when he gets here... Once you enter.. you never leave..."

"I didn't seem to mention that to him..."

Celty and Shinra looked at each other and smiled. Oh boy, was Kasuka in for a ride.

**Kitsune: Not so much a cliffhanger, but now you know next chapter Kasuka will be coming to town.**

**Izaya: What about Santa? **

**Shizuo: Santa isn't real...**

**Izaya: Way to ruin my life, Shizu-chan! How could you?**

**Kitsune: Hush Izaya, you already knew he wasn't real...**

**Izaya: Well now you ruined it for anyone who is reading this and believed. **

**Kitsune: Hopefully people reading this are old enough to read the 18+ content.. And old enough to review! Hm? Hm? =)**

**Shizuo: Or you could..just..stop reading this nonsense...**

**Kitsune: Oh you know you like it, hush already. **

**Izaya: Review!**


End file.
